It is known to knit terry loops in socks to provide cushioning in the foot. It is also known to provide moisture-absorbing characteristics in socks by knitting different types of yarns on the inner and outer surfaces of a sock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,095 discloses knitting terry loops of hydrophobic yarn, such as Orlon, extending inwardly on the inside surface of the sock and knitting hydrophilic yarn, such as cotton, on the outside surface of the sock so that perspiration is wicked away from the skin by the hydrophobic terry loops and absorbed by the hydrophilic yarn on the outer surface of the sock. This sock is knit with a single fabric layer and the cushioning and moisture-absorbing characteristics of this type of sock can be impeded when the terry loops are flattened by wear and when the hydrophilic yarn on the outer surface becomes saturated.